Super Saiyan God
The Super Saiyan God (超サイヤ人ゴッド Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo) is a heightened transformation unique to the members of the Saiyan race. History Like the traditional Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Saiyan God originated as a tale told in Saiyan mythology about the god of the Saiyan race.Dragon Ball Minus According to Shenlong, a Super Saiyan God once appeared on Planet Vegeta in response to the growth of the evil Saiyans. He was gifted his power from that of five pure-hearted Saiyans, but was unable to stop the evil Saiyans due to losing his power before the job had been finished.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Appearance The Super Saiyan God transformation, much like its Super Saiyan cousin, is not a dramatic one. In fact, the Saiyan takes on a form almost identical to that of their base state, with a few noticeable changes. The Saiyan's hair turns a deep red coloration, as do their eyes. In terms of musculature, the Saiyan seems to visibly shrink, despite the vast increase to their power. Additionally, the Saiyan is granted a flame-like aura, right down to its coloration. Attributes Transformation into a Super Saiyan God can only be achieved when five pure-hearted Saiyans pool their power into a single member of their race. That Saiyan then gains a tremendous power increase, allowing them to enter the realm of gods—meaning that only other gods can sense their energy—as well as fight on par with them. This form is far more powerful than the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. This is seen when Goku, who was easily defeated as a Super Saiyan 3 by the God of Destruction Beerus, is able to fight evenly with the God of Destruction and even press him in some instances. Despite the increase in power, however, the form is not without its limitations. Eventually, the godly energy will expire, causing the form to disappear along with it. However, if the Saiyan becomes accustomed to the energy while still in their Super Saiyan God state, the power of the transformation will remain with them even after the transformation itself has expired. Two Saiyans were able to accomplish this feat: Goku and Vegeta. Together, the two both learned to master the godly power granted to them by their brief periods as Super Saiyan Gods. The result of mastering the power of the Super Saiyan God explosively augments the Saiyan's base form, to the point that Goku was able to easily overwhelm Freeza in his true form, despite the tyrant having grown exponentially more powerful than he was during the fight on Namek. Saiyans who achieve this feat can also imbue the power of this transformation into their Super Saiyan transformation, resulting in a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Variations Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is the result of using godly energy while transforming into a Super Saiyan. The result is a transformation that is even more powerful that the Super Saiyan 3. It is characterized by the blue hair and eyes that it gives the Saiyan. It was obtained simultaneously by Goku and Vegeta during their training with Whis. Trivia References Category:Transformations